neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Doubleclouder
Doubleclouder is a fictional character from the Transformers series introduced in 1988. He should not be confused with Doubledealer, who has a similar toy. Transformers: Generation 1 As the American Transformers animated series had come to an end in 1987, Doubledealer was not featured in it, but when his toy was exported to Japan and reinvented as a new character named Doubleclouder, he proceeded to appear in the Japanese-exclusive series, Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. No longer a Powermaster, he was now characterised as a "Godmaster" – a human being named Clouder, bonded with one of several Transtectors, lifeless Transformer bodies scattered across Earth by the evil energy entity and self-styled Decepticon god, Devil Z. Animated series Precisely who the young man called Clouder is remains somewhat unclear. There are some vague suggestions that he is connected to the American Department of Defense, since he is able to observe video taped footage of Transformer battles the DoD has been noted to acquire. Likewise, how he discovered his Transtector goes unexplained, but before he actually dons its armor-summoning Masterbraces and combines with it, he hides it in a cavern behind a waterfall. Unlike the other Godmasters, whose pairs of Masterbraces are of one specific type, Clouder has one Autobot bracelet and one Decepticon, enabling him to don two different suits of armour, and to thereby combine with and transform his Transtector in two ways. His geekishness getting the better of him, Clouder decided to adopt his Decepticon falcon form first, considering the evil robots to be “cooler.” As the final Godmaster, he was welcomed into the fold by the Decepticon leaders, Mega and Giga, quickly proving his worth in battle against King Poseidon, staged by the distrusting Buster and Hydra. During the course of the battle, a cruise ship was damaged much to Clouder’s regret, drawing the attention of the Autobots. In the firefight which ensued, under Giga’s orders, Clouder adopted his Autobot robot form and “saved” the Autobot Minerva, joining up with the unwitting Autobots and infiltrating their base. Transmitting security diagrams to the Decepticons and setting bombs, Clouder departed to deliver the final schematics to the Decepticons, only to be found out by Metalhawk, but not before he could complete his mission. Imprisoned within the Autobot base, Clouder was trapped when his bombs detonated and the uncaring Seacons left him for dead. Rescued by the Autobots despite his misdeeds, Clouder realised the error of his ways, and requested permission from Ginrai to join their side. Ginrai agreed, but rather than stay with the Autobot forces, knowing they did not trust him, Clouder departed to work alone. Attempting to prove his worth, Clouder approached Shuta, asking him to contact Ginrai so that he could reveal to him the location of the Decepticon base. Naturally sceptical, Shuta instead had Clouder take him, intending to call Ginrai if the information proved accurate. Unfortunately, the Decepticons – unaware of Clouder’s change in allegiance, but taking no chances – captured them both, consigning Clouder to the same fate as Shuta when they discovered he had turned on them. Ginrai was then drawn to the base to rescue them, and succeeded with help from another turncoat Decepticon, Cancer. The Autobots then initiated an all-out attack on the Decepticons' headquarters, during which Devil Z, submerged the base, leading to Clouder’s use of the flight powers of his falcon form to deliver jet boosters to fly the Autobots to safety. The two remaining Decepticon Headmaster Juniors, Wilder and Bullhorn had also been abandoned in the submerged base, and parted ways with the Decepticon as a result. Teaming up with Cancer and Clouder as part of the Autobots’ final attack on the Decepticons, all four boys were then made victims of the power of Devil Z, who removed their Masterbraces and separated them from their Transtectors, bringing the mechs to life and discarding the humans. Clouder again displayed his military connections by acquiring for the boys an armoured vehicle that they could use for the final battle, but they arrived too late to participate in the fight, as Doubleclouder and the other Decepticons fled into space, pursued by the Autobots’ own now-living Transtectors. Toys *''Generation 1'' Godmaster Doubleclouder (1988) :Notably, although the Doubleclouder toy’s color scheme was different from his American predecessor – the grey parts became white, the missile had additional silver paint, and the chest plate was golden chrome – for the entirety of the Super-God Masterforce animated series, Doubleclouder is rendered in the same colour scheme as Doubledealer. References External links *http://www.tfu.info/1988/Cybertron/Doubleclouder/doubleclouder.htm Category:Autobots Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional birds of prey Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988 Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Decepticons Category:Powermasters Category:Transformers human characters Category:Transformers: Super-God Masterforce characters